


Colour Me Blue

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Hostile Take Over- Cat is presenting an award for Women in Media, Anderson Cooper is her date (Kara is too, of course) They go clubbing and Kara is exposed to a kryptonite form of ecstasy... Angsty with a slow build to SuperCat. <i>Stumbled across this song by Troye Sivan, Blue - I want you, I'll colour me blue, Anything it takes to make you stay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They enter the grand ballroom at The Empire Plaza and Kara can feel that something is off. Her eyes immediately sweep the room looking for the source of it. But Cat keeps moving through the crowd, so Kara has no choice but to follow her, for a small woman in four inch heels she moves surprisingly fast and adeptly navigates the crowd until she is stopped by Perry White.

"Catherine Grant," he says leering at her a moment, before taking her hand between his own.

"Perry, I had no idea that you still attended these events," she replies, glancing sideways at Kara for assistance. Perry White is the first name on her list of people she doesn't want to talk to at the event.

"Mr White, I'm terribly sorry but Ms Grant has a pre-event board meeting and she can't be late," Kara says placing a hand on Cat's back to guide her away.

"Thank you Kara, now please tell me how you just managed to lie so convincingly to the Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet," Cat inquires smiling back at her.

"Ms Grant, it wasn't exactly a lie, Martha, Monica and Naibe are waiting for you by the bar and they're all on the IWMF Board with you," Kara explains as they head towards the small group of women. Kara feels the weird feeling again and it's stronger this time. She gives Cat a little nudge towards the group, "I'll be right back with your drink, Ms Grant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the bar Kara orders two glasses of wine and turns her back on the bartender to survey the room again.

"Ms Danvers," a tall dark haired woman says walking up to her.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Kara asks politely, not recognizing the woman.

"Not exactly, but you are Cat Grant's assistant, right?" The woman asks.

"Yes, Kara Danvers," Kara says extending her hand to the woman.

"It's great to meet you. I'm Michelle Malone, I'm a big fan of Cat Grant. What is she like in person?" the woman asks grasping Kara's hand firmly, her gaze intense.

Kara relaxes immediately into gushing about Ms Grant. "She's amazing. Dynamic. Impressive in so many ways," Kara replies. Then the bartender sets the two glasses of wine down in front of her, so she smiles awkwardly at the other woman. "I'm sorry that I can't introduce you to her tonight. Her schedule is full, but it was nice to meet you," Kara says pleasantly before walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of women look up and smile warmly as Kara approaches. And Cat reaches out to take her glass of wine. "Thank you, Kara" she says softly. Then placing her hand on her arm to stop her from leaving, Cat adds, "Kara, I believe you know everyone here...Ladies, this is Kara Danvers.

Kara tries to hide the look of shock on her face, it's not very often that Cat acknowledges her at events like this and even more rare for her to introduce her to others. But then ever since she was selected to the International Women in Media Federation Board she's been more keen on mentoring Kara; providing her with new editing opportunities and including her in layout meetings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they begin to break away from the group, Kara senses the presence again, but when she looks around, the only person who seems to be noticing them is the woman from the bar. But before she can point her out, Cat is rushing away from her.

"Anderson! You made it," Cat says greeting him warmly and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, I told you that I wouldn't miss it," Anderson replies slipping an arm around her before gesturing for Kara to come over.

"Kara, you look lovely tonight," he says winking and pulling her close."I wouldn't miss a night out with the hottest two women in National City," he says playfully to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James and Lucy look up and do a double take when they realize that Anderson Cooper has his arm around their friend.

James quickly stands up and pulls out a chair for Kara and Anderson does the same for Cat.

Cat quickly introduces Anderson to James and Lucy, then to the other staff sitting at the table.

"Where's Kitty?" Anderson asks leaning in to whisper the question into Cat's ear.

Cat almost spits out her wine. "Darling, she would kill you if she knew that you called her that," Cat reminds him. "She cancelled at the last minute, again."

"Oh, so you replaced her with your lovely assistant, I think that's a win Cat," Anderson says playfully nudging Cat with his shoulder.

"Stop," Cat says firmly to him. "She is barely twenty-five years old Anderson," she whispers sharply.

"Fifty is the new thirty Cat," Anderson teases. "I couldn't have someone look at me all day like that and ignore him, your willpower is astounding," he adds.

"The tabloids would have a field day with it and she deserves much more than to be tabloid fodder," Cat replies softly.

"Well, if this is what I signed on for tonight, then we are going to need more wine," he says dramatically glancing around the room to find the bar.

"I'll go," Kara offers. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation and now she's a bit flustered. Did Cat just admit that she's attracted to her? Kara wonders.

"No, James and I will go," Anderson replies nodding to the other man. Then placing a hand on Kara's arm. "Cat works you too hard Kara, you stay here and relax," he adds shooting Cat a look that dares her to argue.

"Wow, he's as nice in person as he seems on tv," Lucy remarks to Kara.

"He is great," Kara agrees glancing over nervously at Cat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara and Lucy wait for Cat's award presentation to end, then they sneak away from the table and head to the ladies room.

"What are you doing after this? James wants to go home, but I'd rather go dancing. Do you think you can get away?" Lucy asks.

"Probably, Ms Grant and Mr Cooper will probably go out together, so I should be free and dancing sounds fun," Kara replies.

"Okay good, then I'll talk James into going out, I'll tell him that you look too good to just go home alone tonight," Lucy teases.

"Oh please," Kara says shyly glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Aren't you glad that we found that dress?" Lucy says admiring her friend. "You've gotten a lot of looks tonight. There's this one woman, I noticed, who can't keep her eyes off of you."

"No, I think that she's a Cat Grant stalker. I keep meaning to ask Cat about her," Kara replies.

"Cat Grant has stalkers?" Lucy asks, then considers it. "Of course she does, but I assumed it would be men, not women."

"Oh she has both male and female stalkers. I have a file on them along with a photo slide show, Kara admits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat, come on live a little. We just sat through that boring awards banquet, now Kara and I want to go dancing," Anderson says wrapping his arms around her playfully.

"You two can go dancing without me," Cat replies shrugging him off. "You can even have the car for the rest of the night," she adds.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he says playfully, "Kara, one time Cat came to New York and we went dancing at the..."

"Anderson! Do not finish that sentence," she says with a glare. "Okay, one club. I'll go to one club with the two of you, then I'm going home," she says firmly.

Anderson makes a happy face, "Okay, then if we're only going to one club, it has to be Greystone," he says watching Cat groan predictably.

"Fine," she says making an odd face.

Of all Cat's expressions, Kara's never seen this one. Obviously, there's an inside joke or something going on between them and Kara is hoping to find out what it is by the end of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car pulls up and Anderson helps each of them in first before turning to the driver, "Greystone, downtown. The VIP Line," he adds and the driver nods.

Anderson gets in the back of the limo and reaches into a small compartment that Kara didn't even notice and he pulls out a bottle of scotch. Cat hands him glasses and he pours them each a drink.

"Kara, have you ever gone to Greystone?" He asks.

"Uh, no I really don't go to clubs much," she replies.

"Anderson, did you call ahead?" Cat asks. "I'm not going in if we don't have a table and bottle service," she reminds him.

"Yes, Cat don't worry, I didn't expect you to go in the front door," Anderson teases. The irony is not lost on either of the broadcast journalists that they are seeking a media free night out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara is immediately overwhelmed by the loud music and bright lights in the club, it's slightly better once they enter the VIP room. A slim attractive man approaches their table before they even have a chance to sit down and Cat groans and rolls her eyes. Anderson greets the man, then kisses Cat lightly on the cheek before following him out to a small dance area in the VIP section.

The waiter arrives as Cat is slipping off her shoes and she orders a bottle of Macallan 18, then looking over at Kara, she asks, "Would you like something else to drink?"

Kara shakes her head no. It really doesn't matter what she drinks since alcohol doesn't affect her.

Cat leans over close to her, "He does this all the time, he begs you to join him...then he dances the night away without you," she says leaning close, so that Kara can hear her. Kara turns her head, not realizing how close Cat is and their noses bump.

"Uh, sorry Ms Grant," she says pulling back quickly.

Cat actually laughs it off, which completely catches Kara off guard.

Then the waiter arrives with the bottle of scotch and three glasses. He pours them and Cat points at Anderson, so the waiter takes a drink over to him.

"Does he know that guy?" Kara asks watching the two men dance for a moment.

"Does it matter?" Cat retorts taking a sip of her drink.

"What happened to Bradley?" Kara asks.

"I'm not sure, but Anderson took it hard," Cat replies watching them dance. She's managed to slide back on the couch until she's almost in Kara's lap.

Distracted by the warmth of Cat's body so close to her and the sensory overload from the club, Kara doesn't notice Anderson's approach until he's right there standing over them.

"Come dance with us," he says holding out his hands to the two of them.

"I'm fine here, but take Kara, she'll dance with you," Cat says placing a hand on her assistant's back and giving her a playful shove.

Anderson takes both of Kara's hands and pulls her up and over to the dance area. The music is so loud that Kara has to focus on something, to even be able to hear it. Fixing her attention on the familiar beat of Cat's heart, she begins to relax, when suddenly she feels a presence. Glancing around, she sees Michelle Malone, the woman from the event. They make eye contact and the next thing Kara knows the woman has slid up to her and they are dancing closely. As if in a trance, Kara moves closer to her and the woman turns her head to lean in and kiss her. The erratic beating of Cat's heart shakes Kara from the trance and she looks around to see Cat staring daggers through the other woman.

"Uh, excuse me. I should... I'm sorry, I think I've had too much to drink," Kara mumbles as she leaves the dance floor and rushes to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Cat enters the ladies room to find Kara sitting on the couch.

"Kara, are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yes, it's just really loud and everything is... it's been a long day," Kara says reaching up to adjust her glasses.

Cat sits down beside her on the couch. "That woman that you were dancing with, I saw her earlier at the event. She was watching you. Do you know her?" She asks curiously.

"Oh gosh, no," Kara replies quickly. "I mean, I just met her tonight at the event. She was there to meet you, Ms Grant," she adds.

"Kara, she may be using meeting me as a way to get your attention," Cat points out.

"No," Kara blurts out. "Really? You think that someone would do that?" She asks.

"Kara you are quite attractive, especially dressed in semi-formal wear," Cat replies glancing over at the mirror to see their reflection. They both look pretty damn fabulous tonight actually, she thinks silently.

"Thank you Ms Grant," Kara says nervously. Suddenly quite aware of how close they are sitting on the small settee, not to mention how calm and collected Cat appears despite her heart pounding rapidly. Catching a glimpse of herself looking at Ms Grant in the mirror, Kara shakes her head to clear it.

A light flush spreads across Cat's chest and she clears her throat. "Well, since you are alright. I'll just go back out," Cat says placing her hand on the back of the settee to push herself up to her feet.

"Ms Grant?" Kara says softly, placing her hand over Cat's.

"Y-yes Kara," Cat replies, struggling to control her breathing.

"Thank you for coming in and checking on me," Kara says nervously licking her lips.

"Of course," Cat replies. "We've both had a bit much to drink... How would it look if I let my assistant get sloppy drunk and pass out in the bathroom at Greystone," she adds, pushing herself to her feet.

Kara smiles, then laughs. "Ms Grant, you don't have to worry about that with me. I've never even been drunk, let alone passed out in a bathroom."

"You've never been drunk?" Cat questions. "Of all the lies, Kara. That one is too much," she exclaims before leaving the bathroom abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sighs watching her leave, of all the lies she has told Cat, it's the truth that the woman finds hard to believe.

Heading out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Kara is surprised to see Ms Grant dancing with Anderson. She stands off to the side to silently take in the sight of her boss tipsy and dancing to techno music.

"You should be out there with them," a voice says from behind her.

"Oh no, they're old friends. I wouldn't want to intrude," Kara replies automatically, then glancing back she realizes it's the woman from before.

"Sorry about earlier, I just got caught up in the music. You're very attractive," the woman says blushing.

"I don't do this very often... go out, I mean and tonight, I-I'm with my boss, so technically, I'm at work," Kara stammers trying to explain.

"Oh right, I should have realized," the woman replies.

"Did you... Was this just to meet me?" Kara blurts out. "I assumed that you wanted to meet Ms Grant," she adds.

"No. I mean yes, I wanted to meet you," she admits staring at Kara intensely.

"Me? Why would you want to meet me?" Kara asks confused.

The woman steps in closer to Kara and it happens again, she falls into a trance-like state. Swaying on her feet and leaning in towards the other woman until their lips touch. The kiss is light but their lips linger and they breathe the same air for a moment, before Kara is pulled back.

"It's time to go, Kiera." Cat says firmly grasping the girl's hand and pulling her along.

"Uh," Kara stammers.

"Kiera, you are obviously drunk and I'm taking you home," Cat says admonishing her.

Kara stumbles after her and then suddenly they are in the valet line waiting for the car to come around, when Kara pulls Cat close to her staring down into the light green eyes, Kara leans in and kisses Cat soundly. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time," she says pulling away.

Cat gasps. Never in a million years would she have expected Kara to make the first move. And now that she has, it takes Cat a minute to respond appropriately and pull away. "Kara!" she exclaims glancing around quickly to see if anyone is noticing them.

The car pulls up and the driver opens the door for them, Kara ducks down and climbs in pulling Ms Grant in after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, now I know that you really are drunk," Cat says falling into the car and landing on top of the girl.

"And if I am not drunk, Ms Grant... What then?" Kara asks biting her lip, her voice dropping an octave.

Cat extracts herself from Kara's lap and moves to the other side of the car, knocking on the window for the driver. "Steven, we'll be dropping Kara off first," she says when he slides open the window.

"Yes, Ms Grant," Steven replies before closing the window.

Cat takes a moment to carefully look Kara over. Why would she come on so strongly all of the sudden? Cat wonders glancing over at her curiously.

The glance only manages to encourage Kara, she removes her glasses and pulls her hair down before staring intensely at Cat. 

"We are inevitable Cat. Two strong forces. It's natural for us to be drawn together," Kara remarks sliding over closer to her. 

Stunned at this version of Kara that she's never seen before Cat sits mesmerized a moment, before shaking her head slightly. 

"Kara, I don't know how this happened. How you got this into your head, tonight of all nights, but nothing is happening between us. You work for me, it's inappropriate," Cat says firmly looking away from her.

Kara reaches out and places her hand on Cat's chest. "You think that I don't know that your heart beats like this whenever I'm near, especially if I touch you. Who is the liar now, Cat?" She asks confidently. Tilting her head closer as she speaks so Cat can feel each word on her neck.

"How could you possibly know that? If it were even true?" Cat asks perplexed to have Kara so close to her with her hand against her skin, her heart racing so fast now, she can barely think clearly.

"I have extraordinary senses, Cat. Some say they are super-extraordinary senses," Kara says emphasising the word super as she leans in again. This time kissing just behind Cat's ear and then softly trailing kisses down her neck. Her hand moves down and rests lightly on Cat's waist. Their bodies inches apart, though Cat can feel Kara's breasts brush her arm.

Cat is about to give in, overwhelmed by having Kara so close and persistent, her touch distracting and her eyes intensely blue.

Abruptly, Kara pulls back. A confused look on her face at how close she is to Ms Grant, then realizing what she was doing. She looks panicked. "Ms Grant, I-I-I don't know what or why... I am so sorry," Kara says slowly extracting herself and finding her glasses on the seat behind her she picks them up and puts them on quickly.

"I think that we both had a bit too much to drink Kiera," Cat says as she tries to recover from the encounter.

They remain on opposite sides of the car for the remainder of the drive, until they pull up to Kara's building.

"I think it's best if we disregard this whole incident and start fresh on Monday," Cat remarks before Kara exits the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday, Kara wakes up unsure of what happened the night before. It was one thing to overhear Ms Grant tell Anderson that Kara deserved to be more than tabloid fodder, but then to have Ms Grant check on her in the ladies room and say that she was attractive. And then to have her pull her away from that woman. Wait, Kara suddenly remembers that she was kissing that woman. Was Cat jealous? And why was I kissing a woman in a club in front of Cat Grant?

Shaking her head to clear it, Kara leaps out of bed and pulls on her supersuit, she needs to think and flying helps her do that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few laps around the city later and her thoughts are still a jumble. Landing back on her balcony, Kara pulls her phone out of her boot to check it. There are a few text messages.

_Alex: Brunch? I want to hear all about Anderson Cooper!_

_Lucy: Great photo of you and Anderson Cooper!_

Lucy attached a photo of Anderson and Kara standing together laughing after the event.

Kara replies to them both: _There's nothing to tell, you do realize he's gay, right? I'm starving, where are you?_

The next message is from Cat.

 _Ms Grant: Anderson requests that you join us at The Four Seasons for brunch at 11:30. It's okay if you're not available._

Noting that she's starving and couldn't possibly join them and eat normally for the next two hours, Kara replies:

_I just finished working out, please let him know that I'm sorry that I can't make it. See you tomorrow Ms Grant._

Kara's phone rings after she sends the message and she answers it without looking to see who it is.

"Kara?" a woman's voice asks.

"Who is this?" Kara asks alarmed. "How did you get this number?

"You gave me your number last night. Kara, it's Michelle," she replies.

"I gave you this number?" Kara replies in shock. "I'm sorry, I just didn't remember doing that... It's not something that I do very often," she adds hoping to explain.

"Hmm, you keep saying that, so I'm starting to feel really special," Michelle says flirting with her. "Kara, I want to see you today," she adds.

"Oh gosh, I just got done working out and I'm late to meet friends for brunch. I'm super busy today," Kara replies nervously.

"Super busy?" Michelle replies. "Are you trying to put me off? Second thoughts?" She asks.

"Michelle, I seem to have given you the wrong impression... I had a bit too much to drink last night and I-I don't date women," Kara says easily, the truth is she doesn't date anyone, not really. Since she took the job at CATCO, she hasn't really even gone out more than a few times. The last of which was the night she saved the plane and everything changed that night.

The call ends awkwardly and Kara doesn't feel good about it. But she showers super fast and rushes off to meet Lucy, James and Alex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting down at the table, Kara is happy to see that Alex ordered the big breakfast platter, eating only a little of it and leaving the rest of the platter for her to finish.

"Here," Alex says pushing the plate over to her sister. "And yes, I ordered another one for you too. So what was Greystone like?" She asks excitedly.

"I don't know, I mean we went in the VIP entrance and stayed upstairs, I didn't really see the club," Kara replies.

"So you only know what the VIP area is like?" Lucy teases. "Your life is hard Kara!" She jokes.

"Come on you guys, it was loud and overwhelming. You have no idea what it's like to be in one of the clubs with super senses, it's horrible," she exclaims.

"Okay, we'll give you that. So what was the VIP area like. Who was there? Did you recognize anyone?" Alex asks.

"No, it was dark and the booths are high so they tend to block your view of the others," Kara explains.

"Okay, spill it. What happened?" Alex blurts out, realizing that Kara's holding something back from her.

"Lucy, do you remember the stalker woman from the event last night?" Kara says and Lucy nods.

James and Alex look at each other concerned.

"Stalker woman?" James blurts out.

"Explain. Now," Alex adds.

"She wasn't stalking me, she was stalking Cat. Though now I'm not sure," Kara says thoughtfully. "She was there. In the VIP area and I ended up dancing with her. It was really confusing," she adds.

"Confusing how?" Alex asks no longer smiling. "Kara, what happened?"

"I think that I just got caught up in the music and dancing, it was nothing," Kara says stuffing her face with another large bite.

"Let's back up. Why did you say that she was a stalker? Is she on the list?" Alex asks.

"What list?" James asks. "Wait, are you saying that you have a list of stalkers?"

"It's a list of people who stalk Ms Grant, well it's a photo file really. I review it with event security to make sure they keep them from entering. It's not foolproof, though but I usually can spot them and have them removed. This one isn't on the list, I just got a strange vibe from her," Kara explains.

"Trust your instincts Kara, put her on the list if you think she's up to something," Lucy points out.

"Well, I don't think that she was there for Ms Grant though," Kara replies before taking a long drink of milk.

"Wait... she was stalking you?" Lucy blurts out.

"I'm not sure if stalking is the right word. She seemed nice, not aggressive. Well, a little aggressive," Kara admits, blushing a bit.

Alex grabs Kara's hand and pulls her up to her feet, "Bathroom. Now." She says turning to drag her sister behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, it was nothing. I swear." Kara protests.

Alex locks the bathroom door and turns to face her. "What was nothing?" She asks.

"We kissed. Well technically, I kissed her... I think. It was really confusing. If I didn't know better I would say that I was drunk, because then Ms Grant interrupted and decided that we should go and I may have then kissed her... in the car," Kara explains.

"Wait, you kissed Cat Grant last night too?" Alex blurts out.

"I think so, but it's sort of a blur," Kara replies.

"Kara, none of this makes any sense. You don't get drunk, so how can your night be a blur?" Alex argues.

"I think it was sensory overload, the music, the flashing lights, everything was overwhelming," Kara answers.

"Kara, think carefully are you sure that's all it was?" Alex asks concerned.

"Alex, you know that I don't go to clubs because it's too much. I just should have been more careful," Kara replies.

"So Ms Grant just thinks that you were drunk last night? Is she going to fire you tomorrow morning?" Alex questions.

"I don't think so. She sort of invited me to brunch this morning with her and Anderson, but I declined. I don't know what to say to her after last night. Alex, it was crazy intense. I mean, I was practically on top of her kissing her neck, my hands were around her waist..." Kara's voice trails off, embarrassed. "Uh, you get the idea," she stammers.

"Wow, yeah. But Cat was okay with that?" Alex asks suddenly understanding what Kara hasn't realized.

"Well, she wasn't pushing me away, if that's what you mean... Oh my god! Alex, she wasn't pushing me away, what does that mean?" Kara blurts out suddenly.

"It means that she was probably drunk too, Kara. Look, don't read too much into it. These things happen, I've made out with a close friend before after a night of drinking," Alex replies.

"Alex, we both know that I wasn't drunk," Kara reminds her.

"Maybe not drunk on alcohol, but you were under the influence of the night. I'm sure that's all it was," Alex explains. "Let's go back out to the table, your food is getting colder," she adds.


	3. Chapter 3

"You failed," he says angrily stalking across his office.

"Mr Armstrong, I don't agree, you said that you wanted compromising photos," she points out. "Well, Cat Grant jealously chasing her assistant drunk in a nightclub is compromising, then she's pulling the girl away from another woman. Don't forget that you also got a shot of her kissing the girl in public before leaving together for the night," she argues.

"Well, they weren't still together the next day, so without the walk of shame money shot, the story ends and it's not what I asked for. Yes she would be embarrassed by the photos, but she could explain them away easily, with just a bit of embarrassment," Dirk explains.

"Are you sure about that? She sure was anxious to buy the photos," Michelle points out.

"Cooper probably paid for the photos," he grumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara sits at her desk nervously awaiting Ms Grant's arrival. Indecisive at Noonan's this morning Kara ordered both a regular latte and one with an extra shot, just in case Cat shows up this morning in need of a boost.

At his desk, Winn nervously watches Kara. James told him that Kara went out with Cat and Anderson to the nightclub on Saturday night. He knows just enough to know that Kara is on edge this morning, though looking at her would have told him that.

"She's here," Kara says mostly to herself, jumping up to her feet and standing beside her desk. The elevator opens to reveal Cat with sunglasses on, so Kara grabs the latte with the extra shot. But Cat walks right past her wordlessly and into her office.

Cat stops, looks over her shoulder and glares at her. "Kiera, do you suddenly require a personal invitation?"

"Uh," Kara says scrambling after her.

"Shut the door," Cat says firmly still striding forward to her desk. Setting her things down first, Cat removes her glasses and carefully looks Kara over.

The scrutiny makes Kara nervous. She suddenly darts forward and sets the coffee on the desk. "Here's your latte Ms Grant," she says stepping back quickly.

Cat looks down at it and then back to Kara.

Nervously, Kara adds, "It has an extra shot, but if you don't want it. I can get you the other one, it's normal. Is normal better?" She asks, then mentally kicking herself to stop using the word normal.

Alex told Kara not to bring anything up about the weekend unless Cat mentions it. But now that Cat is just staring at her, Kara's about to break.

"Normal, Kiera?" Does this seem like a normal Monday to you?" Cat asks pointedly.

"Uh, well that's why I added the shot. Today doesn't seem normal, but it could be normal. If we want it to be normal," she adds hopefully, glancing back at her desk where the other latte sits.

"Do you want it to be a normal Monday?" Cat asks curiously and slightly amused.

"Ms Grant are we still talking about coffee?" Kara asks, unsure of exactly what is happening.

"No Kiera, we are not talking about coffee. Sit." Cat commands. Pulling out her own chair and sitting down. Taking a moment to go through her bag and set up her desk.

"Several things occurred over the weekend that I believe need to be addressed," Cat replies, taking a sip of the latte.

"Yes, Ms Grant?" Kara replies, her sister's voice ringing in her ear. Don't offer any details and don't apologize for everything.

"Did you find out who the woman was who followed you from the event to the club?" Cat asks.

"Uh, not exactly. I have her name and her number though," Kara replies.

"You exchanged numbers with her?" Cat asks raising an eyebrow, this is quite unexpected news.

"Apparently. S-she called me yesterday," Kara admits nervously.

Cat seems perplexed by this development.

"I didn't intend to see her again, Ms Grant. It was a misunderstanding, I'm not really sure when I gave her my number, but she had it so I must have," Kara replies.

"Cell phone numbers are quite easy to obtain Kara," Cat points out, trying to be indifferent.

"Well, mine isn't. It's on my sister's account," Kara answers, lying easily since it is sort of true.

Cat takes another sip of the latte, waiting to see if Kara will volunteer additional information.

"Is there anything else Ms Grant?" Kara asks willing herself to stay calm.

"I want you to give her name and number to security, have Tom add her to the list. If she's stalking you, it affects me," Cat states firmly.

"My sister is already looking into her, Ms Grant," Kara replies nervously.

"Fine. I still want her on the list. She followed us and managed to get into a restricted VIP area," Cat points out. "She has proven to be quite resourceful."

"Yes, Ms Grant." Kara replies waiting patiently for this to end.

"Now, would you care to see the tabloid photos that I paid an exorbitant amount for yesterday, Kiera?" Cat asks.

Kara cringes. She and Alex spent the afternoon combing the internet for photos and only came up with a few from the event. Dutifully, she rounds the desk to stand behind Cat so that she can see over her shoulder.

"They are on a jump drive," Cat says inserting the device into her laptop and clicking it open to reveal photos from inside the VIP area of Greystone. The first photo is Kara and Cat sitting on the couch, the angle makes it look as though Cat is practically tucked into Kara's side. The next photos show Kara dancing with the other woman. Then one of Kara watching Cat dance with Anderson. Another is Kara kissing the other woman. Then Cat pulling her away and the last photos are of Kara kissing Cat outside of the club, then pulling her into the car.

Seeing evidence of what she didn't remember clearly from that night thoroughly unnerves Kara. Although, she has to admit that Alex was right, Cat did respond to her kiss. It definitely wasn't one sided.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins and Cat cuts her off.

"No apologies. It's done. Over. This wasn't your fault, it was Anderson's idea to go to the club. And it's not the first time, I've had to buy photos of an evening out to keep the tabloid dogs at bay," Cat remarks trying to downplay it. "Kiera, I'm only showing them to you so that you can understand how important it is not to get carried away when we are out together. And there are actually more photos of you than me," she points out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the restroom, Kara lowers her glasses and surveys the room to make sure that she's alone before calling Alex.

"Did you find out anything about that woman?" Kara asks immediately. "There are photos Alex. Photos of her and I and Cat. Cat was able to keep them off the internet, but I think that I was the target. Alex who would target Kara Danvers?"

"Whoa Kara, slow down. Someone contacted Cat to sell the photos, which means that this was planned out. This wasn't some paparazzi opportunist. This was a targeted scam, they probably targeted you to embarrass Cat. Don't worry, I'll find out who this bitch is and take her down," Alex replies angrily ending the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms Malone, update me," Max says when she enters his office.

"Dirk Armstrong is an idiot," she remarks entering the office confidently and stopping beside his desk.

"I know, but he's necessary," Max replies. "Did Danvers react to the necklace?" He asks.

"Yes, she was swooning almost as soon as I approached her," Michelle says with a smirk.

"And phase two?" He asks.

She checks her watch. "Turn on the cameras, the show should begin any minute," she replies dryly.

He reaches over and clicks the remote changing the tv over to the video feed. "At least Armstrong had one of his faithful link us into their security feed," Max remarks clicking record.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming back from the mailroom, Kara begins to feel light headed and strange, like she's floating. She's in the elevator, so she double checks her reflection to make sure that her feet are on the ground. The doors open and Winn steps in as the other two people exit.

"Hey Kara," he says greeting her. "You want to try that new Thai place for lunch today?" He asks not really noticing her.

Kara drops the box of mail and pushes him against the elevator and kisses him.

Shocked, Winn pushes her back, "Kara, what are you doing?" He asks panicking.

"Winn," Kara says, her voice low and sultry, "I know that you've wanted more from our relationship," Kara replies biting her lip and ducking her head down to kiss him again.

"Uh, no Kara. Not this... well not at work," he stammers, then the doors chime and as they open, he ducks under her arm. He almost trips over the box of mail before rushing over to James' office.

Kara watches him go as she picks up the box and steps out of the elevator. Then hearing the tell tale click of Cat's heels behind her, she straightens up to face the other woman.

"Anything in there that I need to know about before lunch?" Cat asks eyeing the box of mail.

Sensing something is off, Cat looks up at Kara carefully and realizes that her eyes are that amazing dark blue that they were the other night. Startled and worried that Kara will give a repeat performance in front of the bullpen she barks, "Bring the mail Kiera. My office. Now."

Kara follows as Cat heads out to the balcony grabbing the remote as she goes. She points at a chair and Kara sets the mail on the table and perches lightly on the chair while Cat lowers the shade to obscure the view from the bullpen.

"Kiera, what's going on?" Cat asks alarmed turning around to face her.

"You feel it too," Kara says standing up and moving closer to her.

"No, I don't feel it, Kara." Cat remarks angrily. "Now what the hell are you taking? What's making you act like this?" She demands.

"Cat," Kara says seductively leaning in close to whisper into her ear, "This is what being near you does... to me," she adds about to pin Cat against the wall of the balcony.

Cat ducks under her arm. "No, Kara. Stop this isn't you," she adds slipping back into her office through the open patio door.

Noticing her in pursuit, Cat heads into her private ensuite, but Kara's hand stops the door from closing. "Kara there is something wrong, you must stop this right now," Cat says firmly.

Kara looks at Cat and then looks around. "Ms Grant?" she questions. "What are we doing here?"

Cat vacillates between pissed and relieved. "Kara, there is something affecting you... like it did the other night at the club. Are you taking something?

"Taking something? Oh my god, like drugs? Ms Grant, no. I would never take drugs. They wouldn't ... I mean, no drugs," Kara stammers.

"Then you really should call someone, maybe take the afternoon off," Cat suggests. "I can't have you acting out like this at work, it's distracting... I mean, unprofessional."

"Ms Grant, I just came back from the mailroom, I haven't done anything... Wait, did I kiss Winn in the elevator? What's happening?" Kara asks alarmed. "Was I... Oh Ms Grant. I'm so sorry," she adds.

"Call someone. Get checked out. We can't have you running around the office kissing people," Cat replies angrily stalking back to her desk. "But take that mail with you," she adds pointing to the box on the balcony.

Kara looks confused, then spots the box of mail and heads out to get it. As soon as she steps outside, she feels it again. Sinking down into the chair, she begins combing through the mail trying to stay on task and not succumb to the feeling. Finally, she finds a small packet, the label indicates that it's from an accessory company. Ripping it open, Kara dumps out the contents and into her hand falls a clunky necklace, the kind that Cat wears all the time. It's silver with black accents and a startling blue flower, carved from a hard material of some sort. No longer able to resist the effect, Kara rips off her glasses and heads back into the office where Cat is sitting at her desk.

"Put this on," Kara practically growls as she pulls Cat's chair back and dangles the necklace in front of her.

Trying to remain calm, Cat looks up, slightly panicking at the sight of Kara without her glasses. But she tries to distract her by glancing at the necklace. "Well, I don't hate it, who is the designer?"

Kara laughs at Cat's attempt to stall. "Cat," she says her voice low as she moves in to nip at Cat's ear.

"Kara, stop!" It's James voice and Kara turns to look at him. Winn filled him on what happened earlier and they rushed in to check on Kara.

Kara turns to face him and James notices her eyes are deep dark indigo blue, a shade that he's only seen one other time. "Call Alex. Now," he says under his breath. "Tell her Kara's been exposed to Periwinkle Kryptonite," James adds without breaking eye contact with Kara.

"What the hell is periwinkle Kryptonite?" Cat asks, trying to stay calm with Kara still leaning over her.

"It's like ecstasy, but it only affects ... certain people," he explains carefully. "Kara, give me the necklace," James requests.

"It's for Cat," Kara replies moving around behind Cat's chair, leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"Thank you Kara," Cat replies reaching out for the necklace. "I'll wear it tomorrow," she says calmly.

"Take it away," James advises as Cat shoves the chair back so she can make a run for the ensuite. James slips around the desk just in time to intercept Kara slow her down so that Cat can get the door closed behind her.

Kara turns to James and smiles seductively at him.

He returns the smile and takes her hand. "Um Kara, why don't we go outside, it's more private," he suggests smoothly with a nod of his head and a slight wink.

As soon as they step outside, Kara's eyes begin to clear and change back to her normal color. James breathes a sigh of relief and pulls her into a hug.

"James?" Kara asks pulling away. "Why are we out on the balcony? Where's Ms Grant?"

"Kara, you've been exposed to another form of Kryptonite," he explains.

"What kind of Kryptonite?" She questions, sure that he is mistaken. "I don't feel sick, I just feel light."

"Well, that's because this was basically a Kryptonian version of ecstasy," James explains. "It's disorienting and causes you to sort of blackout, at least that's how Kal El explained it to me when he was exposed to it a few years ago," he adds.

"Wait, so that's what's been happening?" Kara asks relieved. "Wait, where did it come from?" She asks.

"I don't know, but Alex is on her way," James says looking up to see Ms Grant at the door. "Uh Kara there's something else, Cat knows that you're Supergirl," he whispers to her.

Before Kara can react, she hears the door slide open behind her.

"Kara, how are you feeling?" Cat asks nervously.

"Embarrassed. Ms Grant, I'm sorry about this, I had no idea..." Kara replies.

"Kara, don't worry about it now," Cat replies. Then noticing the black helicopter approaching, she asks James, "Is that the cavalry?"

"I should go get her," James says standing up.

"No, you stay here with Kara. I'll go," Cat says turning to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope that you have something to put this in, because the effect on her is rather immediate," Cat replies handing Alex the necklace quickly.

Alex pauses to look at it before slipping it into a lead box and pushing it over to the other agent. "Secure that Vasquez, I'll be right back with ... my sister," Alex says catching herself.

Cat leads the way over to her elevator; the only one that goes directly to the roof. She presses the button and it opens immediately.

"Look Scully, I know that you are Kara's sister and I know that she is Supergirl, so you can stop the ridiculous charade," Cat replies with a trace of annoyance.

"Ms Grant, Supergirl is a government asset and my team supports her. Director Henshaw is going to want to discuss this with you, so I hope that you're free for the rest of the day," Alex says stepping into the private elevator. "You're coming back with us," Alex replies confidently.

"Nice try Agent, but I have a business to run", Cat replies dismissing the notion. Then in a lighter voice she adds, "Oh but here's an idea, why don't you and the shadowy government agency that you work for locate the mysterious woman behind this and find out why the hell she's targeting me?"

"We're working on that. But we think that she was targeting Kara, not you. Oh and Kara mentioned that you have photos of this woman, so we'll need those to help us identify her," Alex replies.

"No, I don't think so. I've already paid an obscene amount of money to keep them off the internet once this week," Cat snaps at her.

"Great then you'll come with the photos so we can get the ones we need of the woman and you can have the rest back," Alex replies suppressing a smile as Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Cat just took the necklace away," Max exclaims in frustration.

"Look, it's not strong enough in this form, as soon as she's away from it, the power over her is gone," Malone points out. "The powder would have a longer lasting effect," she adds.

"The powder was too uncontrollable," he reminds her still watching everything unfold. "Just perfect, there's Agent Danvers," Max replies watching Alex cross the room with Cat. "Game over," he adds dramatically.

"What do you mean game over? We have plenty of this stuff around, we can ..." Malone argues until Max cuts her off.

"Now that the DEO has the necklace, they'll come up with an antidote to protect her," he answers gruffly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator doors open and Cat leads the way through the bullpen and into her office.

As soon as Alex spots Kara on the balcony, she pushes past Cat to get to her.

"Kara, what happened? How are you feeling?" Alex asks kneeling in front of her sister. Pulling out her penlight, checking her eyes, then grabbing her wrist and taking her pulse.

Cat stands at the door, a bit impressed watching the concerned sister quickly taking charge.

"I'm fine, just a bit embarrassed. Alex, I attacked Winn in the elevator," she confesses.

"Attacked?" Alex asks looking over at James worriedly.

"She kissed him," James replies. "He, uh, he told me about it. That's when I realized that she was probably exposed to the Periwinkle Kryptonite."

"James, how did you know about it? I mean there's nothing in the DEO Database about Periwinkle Kryptonite. I had to call Kal El to find out about it," Alex remarks.

"It's a long and slightly embarrassing story," James says shyly.

Kara and Alex look at each other, then both realize what he's not saying. "Oh, oh my god. Really?" Kara blurts out.

"Yeah, really. So when Winn said that you kissed him, I suspected it right away," James explains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look Agent Mulder, I get it. And I'm not going to expose Kara as Supergirl," Cat replies after an hour at the DEO going over forms and being lectured, she's done. "But I don't appreciate you making her lie to me. I've been her biggest fan," she points out.

"It's Henshaw and let me remind you Ms Grant, you've also been her biggest critic," Hank counters.

"No, that's not true. Maxwell Lord has been far more critical than I have," Cat reminds him. "I've given her mostly constructive criticism," she adds.

"Well, Maxwell Lord is a completely different matter," Henshaw remarks. "Now that you're on board. Here is my private number, should anything else happen that causes you concern, contact me immediately," he says handing her a plain white card with a phone number printed on it and nothing else.

Cat looks at it, turns it over, then rolls her eyes. Pulls out her phone and slips the card into her case.

"So Director Henshaw, how many types of Kryptonite are there? Why is no one controlling it?" Cat asks.

"I'm going to remind you that everything that you hear and see today is off the record," he says sharply.

"I am well aware," Cat remarks. "But I am around her daily, I have a right to know the dangers. Now, I know there's a green one that takes away their powers. I'm assuming that it affects Kara the same as Superman?" She asks.

"Yes, the green one can be fatal if exposure is prolonged," Hank explains. "When the planet exploded it sent meteors of Kryptonian matter out into the universe, it landed all over the galaxy, there's probably kryptonite on every planet now," he explains. "But we don't yet know how many types there are. Just that there are varieties of it, each one affecting them differently."

"Supergirl risks everything to protect us. But are you sure that your agency is up to the task of protecting her Director?" Cat asks point blank.

"I assure you that my agents are up to the task, Ms Grant. Are you sure that you understand that this threat is real and needs to be taken seriously. These people are not targeting Supergirl or you, they are targeting Kara Danvers... which means that they know who she is. Let me point out that almost all of the people who know who Kara Danvers is, are in this building right now," he points out.

Cat pauses a moment to consider his point.

"Actually, I'm going to wager that there are a few people at CATCO who have figured it out as well," Cat counters. In fact Director, it appears that this may be corporate espionage at it's highest level. By using Supergirl, revealing her as my assistant, portraying our relationship as sexual, my board of directors would have no choice but to ask for my resignation. I would be removed as head of the company that I built," Cat counters. "I need to return to my office immediately and get to the bottom of this," she adds angrily.

"Agent Vasquez will drive you and Mr Olsen back to CATCO and she'll assist you in your investigation," Hank replies.

"I would like to see Kara before I leave," Cat remarks standing her ground firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are running some tests, Ms Grant. But she'll be back in the office later this afternoon," Alex remarks entering the room after being summoned by Hank.

"That's fine, but I'm not leaving until I've seen her," Cat repeats firmly.

Sighing, Alex motions for Cat to follow and takes her back to the exam room.

Once in the room, Cat glares at Alex until she gets the hint and grabs the tech by the arm. "We'll give you a few minutes," Alex says before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Kara, I just wanted to reassure you that your secret is safe with me," Cat replies touching her lightly on the arm.

"Uh, thank you Ms Grant," Kara replies nervously.

"This just looks like regular medical equipment and how do they draw blood if you're bulletproof?" Cat asks wandering around the room.

"It's going to be awkward between us now, isn't it?" Kara questions deciding to mention the elephant in the room.

"Probably," Cat admits, before quickly changong the topic. "Kara, I want you to know that I believe that someone is attempting a hostile takeover of CATCO and all of this was just part of their plan to discredit me and reduce you to a titillating piece of tabloid trash. They won't get away with it though," she replies angrily. "Cat Grant doesn't back away from a fight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, that's not what I expected from Cat Grant, " Alex remarks after the media migul leaves the exam room. "She is really protective of you," she adds. 

"Supergirl is important to her, Alex. She is protective of Supergirl not me," Kara remarks with a sigh.

Alex crinkles her eyes in disbelief, Kara is hopeful and positive, rarely cynical. "Kara, you are Supergirl. I think that you're missing the point here. She's no longer making a distinction between you and Supergirl. You, Kara Danvers, are important to her," Alex points out.

"Alex, that's not how her mind works. You don't know her like I do," Kara says dismissing her sister's comments.

"I know people and from what I see, she cares. She's even called you Kara all day, not Kiera, not Supergirl, Kara," Alex replies.

Kara looks up at Alex and sighs.

Alex sits down beside her. "After everything that you've told me and the few times that I've seen her with you... I was just surprised to see this side of her. I know that you're feeling weird about the last few days and that is understandable, but I want you to know that I don't think you have anything to worry about. She cares for you, probably as much as you care for her. The two of you have worked closely together for over two years, it's natural. Look at Hank and I, we know each other better than anyone. And if something like this happened between us, we would figure it out, not walk away."

"You mean if you and Hank made out, it wouldn't be awkward between you?" Kara asks.

"Oh it would be hella awkward, but I wouldn't walk away from my job because of it," Alex points out.

"I liked kissing her," Kara admits softly.

"You liked kissing who? The mystery woman or Cat Grant?" Alex asks, suddenly realizing what the real problem is here. "Oh Kara, no. It was just the affect of the Kryptonite and she was drinking, that wasn't real," she exclaims.

"Alex, that kryptonite made me feel free in a way that I've never felt before. No insecurity, no anxiety. I felt free to act on my most basic impulses and I've wanted to kiss Ms Grant for a long time now," Kara replies.

"I don't know if I agree with that theory, Kara. You also kissed Winn in the elevator, have you wanted to kiss him too?" Alex asks carefully.

"Alex, I love Winn, but not in the way he loves me. He wanted me to kiss him, so I did," she explains. "The same with Cat and Michelle, although she was wearing the necklace, so that drew me to her. Otherwise, I never would have kissed a stranger," Kara points out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wit, my office now," Cat says exiting her private elevator with Agent Vasquez and James following her.

"Uh Ms Grant, we have a situation," Winn says following them into the office. "It appears that your private emails were hacked. This came for you while you were gone," he says handing her a large envelope.

"You opened it?" She asks noting the unsealed clasp.

"Yes, Kara wasn't here and I know that you prefer... I only read the cover page," he says quickly.

Cat glances at the cover page, then leafs through the additional pages and hands them back to him.

"Find out how this happened, Agent Vasquez will assist you. James you and I are going to sit down and go over the list of board members and figure out who is behind this," Cat directs before turning around to go to her desk.

"Uh, Ms Grant should we focus on board members too?" Winn asks.

"Yes, fine. But also find out who in the IT department is working with them, it's low level, I'm sure, my emails are on a private server, anyone high up wouldn't be this obvious. There's no doubt in my mind that this was an inside job," she points out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late when Winn and Vasquez finally unearth the low level mole in the security department, which leads them to the low level mole in the IT department, which leads them to Dirk Armstrong, the personification of white male privilege, at least that's how Cat described him in multiple emails to her attorney.

A shadow crosses her desk and Cat looks up and smiles. "Thank you Kara," she says as the steaming hot latte is set down in front of her.

"How can I help you Ms Grant?" She asks nervously fiddling with her glasses.

"It appears that Dirk Armstrong is behind this Kara. But I have no idea how that overfed frat boy would have gotten his hands on kryptonite, let alone put together a plan this elaborate," Cat remarks, removing her glasses and chewing on the arm thoughtfully.

"Alex ran tests on the kryptonite, it's a synthetic, she's tracking it down now," Kara replies.

"Oh, so she knows who supplied it?" Cat asks.

"Uh, not yet, but she's close to figuring it out," Kara answers.

"How close? I'm working with my attorney now to have Armstrong removed from the board and quietly arrested for corporate espionage, it would help to know who he's working with. Did he manage to contract a private lab for this or is there someone else behind this using him to get to me?" Cat asks getting up and coming around to lean on the front of her desk and address Kara directly. Now bouncing the arm of the glasses against her lip as she mulls over the situation.

Kara is taken aback at Cat's body language. It's open and consultative. Not her usual stance around her assistant.

"I should probably call Alex and update her on the situation, it could affect her portion of the investigation," Kara points out turning around to return to her desk.

"Could we call her together?" Cat asks. "In case she has questions for me?"

"Oh, sure. Kara says making the call. "Alex? Cat wants to update you on what she's found, can I put you on speaker?" She asks, then nods and sets the phone on Cat's desk beside her.

"Okay, Alex we're alone in Ms Grant's office, the door is closed," Kara points out.

"Go ahead Ms Grant, what have you found out?" Alex replies.

Cat outlines everything that they've been able to find out and her actions so far. Alex asks several questions, then asks to speak to Kara privately.

"Agent Danvers, after everything that we've been through this week, you still don't trust me?" Cat challenges her, offended that she's being excluded from the conversation.

"Ms Grant, this isn't a trust issue. What Kara and I need to talk about isn't safe for you to know," Alex explains.

"I'll be right back Ms Grant," Kara says stepping out onto the balcony to talk to Alex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cat watches as Kara ends the call, then walks over to the balcony railing and stares out for a moment. She waits a few minutes, then carefully slides the door open and walks over to join her.

"Kara, I can't begin to tell you how many times I've stood here with the weight of the world on my shoulders wondering what to do next," Cat says leaning her arms across the rail and looking over at Kara.

"You were right to ask me to leave," Kara remarks referring to when Cat told her that she wouldn't allow Supergirl to fetch her lattes when she could be out saving people.

"No, I wasn't. I was being petulant because you wouldn't tell me the truth," Cat replies.

"If I had admitted to being Supergirl and left, then none of this would have happened," Kara points out.

"Probably true," Cat admits. "But Dirk would still have come after me. He's been trying to force me out ever since he bought his way onto the board," she counters.

"How are you so calm about this?" Kara blurts out suddenly, turning to face her.

"I'm not calm, I'm terrified. Everything that I've worked so hard for..." Cat's voice breaks just slightly. She swallows before continuing. "Kara, you have no idea what I've given up to get to this point. And to have someone like Dirk Armstrong almost take it all away in such a nefarious plot to not only embarrass me but to reduce you to tabloid fodder," she shudders. "It's probably good that I don't have Superpowers because I don't know that I could control them right now."

Kara looks down, focusing on her breathing and trying to control her own anger.

Mistaking the anger for sadness, Cat places a hand on Kara's back to comfort her.

Kara jerks away from her, "please don't..." she snaps and Cat draws back in shock.

"You're right Cat. The worst thing about having Superpowers is that you constantly have to control them," Kara says as the railing bends easily in her hands.

"Yes, I see that," Cat replies. It's not the first time that she's witnessed Supergirl's strength, but it is the first time that she's seen Kara display them. "You need some time, I'll go," she adds.

"No, you stay. I need to go," Kara says before rushing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's Maxwell Lord, Alex." Kara is flying towards Lord Technology, she finally realized where she recognized the woman from. She works for Maxwell Lord.

"Kara, don't do this. Don't confront him alone. He could have more kryptonite," Alex cautions her.

"Alex, this isn't fair. It's bad enough that he's still trying to discredit me, but this time, he tried to take Cat down with me," Kara points out.

"Look, come back out to the DEO, I've been working on a kryptonite blocker," she counters. "Come out and let's see if it works," she suggests nodding at Hank to take a team and head out.

"A kryptonite blocker?" Kara questions. "It would block the effects of all kryptonite?"

"That's what I'm working on, so come out here and let's test it," she replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right away Kara senses that something is off at the DEO, she enters and it's half empty. Storming down the hall to Alex's lab, she bursts in, "Is there a Kryptonite blocker? Where's Hank?" she asks angrily as her knees buckle.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I am working on one, but it's not ready. Hank's gone to confront Max Lord, we can't risk you going anywhere near him now that we suspect he's creating synthetic versions of Kryptonite," Alex explains.

"Why would you do this?" Kara asks confused and angry as she feels weaker by the minute.

"Hank has this under control. But you need to just be angry, Kara. Let's go into the training room," Alex says opening the door to lead the way.

"Alex, this is a bad idea. I don't want to hurt you," Kara says shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm not sparring with you," she says laughing. "You're going to spar with Jake," Alex says nodding to the large agent behind her.

Kara smiles, this is exactly what she needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think that you're doing Henshaw?" Max replies angrily confronting the government agents as the ystorm into his building.

"You've been linked to corporate espionage, these FBI agents are here to confiscate your computers. Apparently you hacked into CATCO's security feed illegally," Hank points out. "But I'm here for another type of espionage," he says grabbing Lord and pushing him towards the elevator. "Take me up to your lab, I am here to confiscate the Kryptonite that you used to create that necklace."

"I didn't create that," Max protests.

"It was created here at your lab," Hank says confidently waiting for the elevator to open before shoving Lord out and towards the lab. "Open it," he commands.

"You need a warrant," Max counters.

Hank turns to the other agents.

"Homeland security, Mr Lord, your stunt to manipulate Supergirl is a threat to National Security," the man says flashing his badge. "Open the door, or we'll open it ourselves," he adds.

Max groans, then leans over to look into the retina scanner to open the lab door for them.

Hank shoves him out of the way and rushes into the lab, but it's empty. "You think that this is a game Mr Lord?" Hank questions towering over the smaller man.

"No, I swear this is the lab that I used... but I didn't create it alone," he admits. "You need to locate my associate. She's disappeared with all of the Kryptonite," Max replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle lingers at a table away from the door. She's watching the reflection in the window in front of her, waiting for Kara to enter, it's been a week now that she's been watching Kara and she has finally returned to her regular routine.

Kara enters Noonan's and realizes that she's being watched. Then she feels the light feeling that she's come to associate with the Periwinkle Kryptonite. "Alex, she's here. I don't see her but I can sense her. Are you sure this will work?" Kara asks anxiously.

"It should, unless she has reformulated it," Alex admits, suddenly worried that she didn't take that into consideration. "Turn around so I can see your eyes," she commands her.

Kara turns to face her and Alex exhales, "I think you're good. Now, just remember to act pleased to see her," she prompts.

"Are you sure that I can't just grab her and fling her into space, because I'd really prefer to do that," Kara asks hopefully.

"No flinging her to space, we need to know where her lab is. Just grab her and distract her so that you can plant the tracker," Alex replies.

Moving to a better spot so that she can watch the scene unfold, Alex begins to fear that Kara's actually under the effect of the kryptonite, just as she's about to signal to Vasquez to move in, she notices Kara glance up to make eye contact with her in the mirror. Exhaling, Alex is relieved. And she exchanges nervous glances with Vasquez as they listen to Michelle and Kara making plans for later as they walk out together. Vasquez turns on the tracker and signals to Alex that it's working, before heading out the door after Michelle.

Alex rushes over to Kara. "That was really convincing, for a minute there I thought that you were actually affected by it," Alex exclaims.

Kara beams happily. "Okay, so she wants me to meet her for dinner tonight at 8 and she's going to text me the restaurant info later," she adds.

"Well, hopefully we'll have her long before then," Alex replies slipping on her motorcycle helmet. "I need to get going, I don't want them to get too far ahead of me," she adds before kicking it to life and taking off after Vasquez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did it go?" Cat asks when Kara hands over her morning latte.

"Really well, they're following her now," Kara replies. "Did you hear anything new about Mr Armstrong?"

"He tried to throw Max under the bus, but Max had proof that Dirk was the one who approached him and provided him the access to CATCO security, which is why they released him," Cat replies.

"Wait, so Lord is free to go?" Kara asks alarmed.

"No, the FBI released him to Homeland security, where he's still being held as a National Security risk," she replies. "According to my sources," Cat adds with a smirk.

"It's weird, after working so hard to keep everything separate, to have you and Hank working together," Kara admits.

"He's been very helpful and I trust him, which I can't say about many people in government," Cat remarks.

After everything that's happened and finding out that Kara is, in fact, Supergirl, Cat has struggled to keep their relationship professional. She has so many questions that she's dying to ask, but she realizes that just because she knows Kara's secret, it doesn't mean that they are anything more than boss and employee. And Cat Grant doesn't befriend employees, so she can't exactly start asking her personal questions. Not to mention it could give the girl the wrong impression, especially after sharing a few kisses with her. Cat nods to herself to keep her mouth shut or this could get messy rather quickly.

"Kara, for what it's worth, I'm happy to know that you have reliable people in your life looking out for you," Cat finds herself saying against her better judgement.

Kara looks up at Cat for a moment, trying to hide her smile. She is so used to Cat ignoring her attempts to make their relationship more personal, that she's more than a bit surprised to hear Cat admit anything remotely close to concern for her.

"Thank you," Kara says confidently, coming around the desk to lean on it and look down at her with a shy smile.

"Why are you thanking me?" Cat asks sharply, hoping to sound annoyed instead of touched.

"Thank you for being one of the reliable people in my life who look out for me," Kara explains placing a hand on Cat's arm as she says it.

Cat's eyes dart from the hand touching her to Kara's blue eyes and then over to the bullpen.

"It's nothing Kara, you've been my assistant for awhile now. I'm not a monster, of course, I care," Cat says sitting back in her chair and rolling it back just enough to remove Kara's hand from her arm.

Disappointment flashes across Kara's face, Cat closes her eyes. I did that she notes to herself.

"I should get back to my desk," Kara replies with a sigh.

Cat opens her mouth to say something, but realizes there's no point. Softening the blow will only encourage something between them and that would be worse than letting this disappointment stand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hank, we found it. Her lab is in an industrial area and from the looks of it, she's been working on this nonstop for the past couple of weeks," Alex says training the binoculars on the windows.

"I'll bring in another team for back up, just stand down until we get there," he commands.

"Yes sir," Alex replies, then relays the information to Vasquez.

"What do we do if she decides to leave again?" Vasquez asks.

"Hopefully she won't," Alex replies.

"Uh Danvers, she's leaving now," Vasquez remarks nodding towards the other building.

"Damn. Well hand me the tracker and I'll stay with her. You stay here and secure the lab until the back up gets here," Alex replies taking the small receiver and heading out after the other woman. Good thing they brought the motorcycle, Alex thinks as she climbs on it and takes off after the small car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, have you spoken with Michelle today? She's heading back to CATCO," Alex says connecting the call through her helmet comms.

"No, I haven't heard from her. Why do you think she's coming here?" Kara asks worriedly.

"Maybe because she's pulling into the guest parking lot across from your building," Alex replies riding past and parking the bike in the ally before quickly pulling off her helmet and tac jacket and stuffing them into the saddlebag.

"I've lost her visually, but I'm still tracking her. I think she's heading for the elevator," Alex says cursing under her breath for not having someone posted at CATCO today for back up.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for her," Kara replies standing up and moving towards the elevator with a handful of files.

The elevator opens and Michelle steps out and spots Kara immediately, "Hi," she says smiling at her.

"Uh, how did you know... Oh, right Ms Grant's assistant," Kara replies suddenly feeling that light feeling again as the other woman approaches.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Michelle asks noting Kara's response to her is what she expected.

"T-T-the break room is over there," Kara stammers pointing the way, anxious because she's sure that she's being affected by the Kryptonite again.

Winn looks up just in time to see Kara following the woman away from the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Alex rushes out of the elevator and over to his desk, "Where's Kara?" she blurts out.

Cat looks up, realizes that Alex is there and rushes out of her office.

"I think she just went into the break room with some woman," Winn replies nervously.

"Where's the break room?" Alex asks.

Cat rushes past her and Alex follows, "Cat, you're not equipped to deal with this stay back," Alex says reaching out for her arm.

"This is my building and that's my assistant," Cat replies jerking her arm away from Alex's grasp.

Alex looks at her a moment, then makes a quick decision. "Okay, you want to help? Then I need you to go in as a distraction but don't get too close to them. I'll wait a few seconds, then come in right behind you," Alex explains the scenario, hoping that this works out and maybe Cat's presence will help Kara fight off the Kryptonite exposure.

"I can't see them in there," Cat says pausing at the door before flinging it open.

"Kara!" She says angrily entering the room to find the two women kissing. "I don't pay you to do this at work, back to your desk," she snaps.

Kara pushes Michelle away and strides over to Cat, aggressively pinning her to the wall. "What's the matter Cat?" She asks nuzzling her neck. "Feeling neglected?" she taunts. Michelle is about to grab Kara again but the door bursts open again.

Alex waited until she could see them, then she enters the room and grabs Michelle. They fight for a minute before Alex gets the upperhand and shoves her against the wall.

Kara releases Cat and turns to help restrain the other woman.

Cat is still leaning against the wall in shock, when Kara turns around to check on her.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Kara asks worriedly when she sees Cat standing still with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Uh, no. But I thought that you were ... you were faking it?" Cat blurts out the question as she unconsciously touches her neck where Kara's lips were just moments ago.

"Sorry, I knew Alex was on her way and I didn't want you to get hurt," Kara replies embarrassed.

"I just... well, that was quite convincing," Cat stammers shaking her head slightly to clear it.

"Kara why don't you take Ms Grant to her office, I think that she's in shock and needs to sit down," Alex points out.

"Nonsense Agent Danvers, I'm fine," Cat says still flushed from everything that just happened.

"Hank's on his way and we'll wrap this up without attracting much attention, but one of you should probably let your security people know what's going on so they don't call the police," Alex suggests, hoping that point will get Cat to go to her office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I must have pushed you harder than I thought, it's starting to bruise," Kara says handing Cat a glass of whisky, before lightly touching her neck and shoulder.

"Kara stop hovering, I'm fine," Cat snaps flinching at her touch.

"Ms Grant, it's okay to be shook up. I still can't believe that Alex let you enter that room," Kara replies.

"She needed a distraction and I wasn't going to stand by and let the two of you... I wanted to help," Cat says finishing the sentence quickly. Then rolling her eyes, she adds "Besides, it's not like this is the first bruise that I've received from being pushed against a wall and ...," she adds, then stops herself from finishing and takes a long drink from the glass. "I really thought that you were under the thrall of the Kryptonite again, I had no idea that you could be so convincing," Cat remarks again.

"I saw an opportunity and I made the most of it, Ms Grant," Kara points out, staring at her intently.

"Excuse me?" Cat replies slowly realizing what the girl has inferred.

"Are you surprised that I feel that way or that I am admitting it?" Kara asks boldly.

"Both. Why are you?" Cat blurts out anxiously.

"I saw the photos Ms Grant. And I was there, you may have been drinking that night, but you kissed me back and you were jealous, just like you were today," Kara points out. Her confidence growing at the sight of a flustered Cat Grant.

"I wasn't jealous that night, I was just concerned about you. Kara, I thought that you were drunkenly making out with a stranger in a nightclub and as my assistant, that's unacceptable behavior," Cat replies defensively.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain what happened in the car and how you were affected by me," Kara counters.

"Kara, is there a point to this?" Cat asks impatiently, hoping to get her to drop it.

"Yes, there is," Kara says moving closer to her and taking her hand. "Cat, it wasn't the Kryptonite that made me want to kiss you. The kryptonite just released me from the fear that I had of doing it," she admits.

"Kara, that's not true. Unless you're also saying that you kissed her because you wanted to," Cat points out.

"I kissed her because she was wearing the Kryptonite, but Cat, you weren't wearing any when I kissed you," Kara counters.

"No, but the Kryptonite was nearby and you were affected by it, I saw your eyes, Kara. They were a deep dark blue..." Cat stops talking because she is noticing that Kara's eyes are fully dilated and dark blue.

"I think that maybe you are my Kryptonite," Kara says smiling as she leans in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this cheese ball ending...


End file.
